A Demon's Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: one gentle touch can tame the beast within; one person alone has always cared for one that claims he can never love anyone other than himself. Gaara oneshot


_AN: this was requested by my best friend and little sister and, as you all have probably picked up on, I'm obsessed with Gaara so I gladly accepted her random request one day at lunch._

Summary: one gentle touch can tame the beast within; one person alone has always cared for one that claims he can never love anyone other than himself.

I watched on as the one I love fought the strange dark haired boy that was clad in all green. Sand whipped around the makeshift fighting area. Violet eyes watched in horror as my auburn colored hair teammate became more blood lusted as every second passed away. I felt helpless. I am normally the one that controls Gaara from going demon on us, but here I could do nothing. I was forced to watch and hope that Gaara had enough self-control to keep from letting his demon loose. As the battle continued I watched in horror as his inner demon started to stir, he had that look in his eyes. He was planning to kill the dark haired boy. His sand was just about to crush the boy.

"Gaara!" I screamed, but went unheard by the redhead.

His sand was stopped before it could kill the boy by the boy's sensei. I let out a breath I never relished I had held.

"Gaara, you shouldn't have done that," I scolded softly.

"Kerushii," Gaara said.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Never mind." Gaara walked past me brushing my arm slightly with his.

"What the heck is going on?" the blonde leaf ninja yelled as his eyes grew to dinner plates, "one moment he's trying to kill bushy-brow and now he's all nice to you!"

"Naruto, shut up!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled at her annoying teammate.

"It's something you wouldn't understand," I stated to the boy with a smile.

I walked past the small group trying to quickly catch up to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, are you feeling ok now?" concern flowed over my words like waves in an ocean.

There was no reply and this worried me slightly, no that was a lie. That worried me a lot. What was running through his head? I hated when he was like this.

"Kerushii, just forget talking to him now," Kankaro stated.

"Urusai!" I snipped at the annoying male, "there's nothing wrong with me worrying about him!"

"Your match is next," the older blonde interjected.

"Thank you, Tamari," I replied.

"Kerushii, be careful," Gaara softly said, almost to the point of not being hearable.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun, I'll be fine," I said with a giant smile, one that I reserved only for him.

I walked down the stairs down to the busted up arena slowly, and stood in front of my opponent. I didn't catch her name and it didn't really matter, she was going to be dead in a moment anyway.

"You may begin," the proctor said as he took several steps back.

The girl started laughing, it was a very strange laugh also one of those annoying laughs that you just wanted to smack the person laughing just to shut them up.

"What are you laughing about?" It was a reasonable question for me to ask.

"Just how pathetic you look, there's no way I'll lose to you," she stated.

Well I might look very fragile, but still you shouldn't judge me just because of that.

I smirked. "Let's finish this!"

I pivoted on my left foot sending my right one crashing on the floor causing pieces of the arena to fly into the air. Using my wind ability, I made the pieces to spin at a speed normal eyes would never be able to see. Tree roots sprung up from the floor wrapping themselves around the girl's legs rendering her motionless. Before she had the chance to use substitution justu the pieces collided with her body.

"If I were you I'd call this match before I kill her," I advised the proctor.

"Kerushii is the winner," the proctor called, "get the medics in here!"

I removed the stone pieces for them before turning to walk back to my love.

"Fast enough for you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, yes it was."

There it is the slight turn of the corners of the lips that only I ever notice, since he only did that for me. I smiled back at him. Many would never think that Gaara of the Desert could ever love anyone, but it's true he does love someone. One person that shares the love of fighting and knows how it feels to be seen only as a weapon to kill, that person is me Kerushii the Master of Elements.

~extras~

A Normal Day in the Kazekage's House

"Kankaro, where did you put my fan?" Tamari yelled up the stairs.

"No where," Kankaro yelled back, there was a hint of guilt behind his words

"He lost it," Gaara stated as he turned the corner.

"Idiot," I stated as I wacked Kankaro upside the head.

Missing Scroll

"Kankaro, where'd you put the scroll for tomorrow's mission?" I asked as I entered his cluttered room.

"Um, on the table I think," he replied as he fixed Crow for the mission.

"It's not there."

"Crap."

"Baka!" I slapped him for the hundredth time today.

Kankaro's Mistake

"You should listen to your big brother," he warned Gaara.

Gaara turned and glared at him.

"To bad I've never thought of you as my big brother," Gaara stated about to crush whomever was in the bush.

"Then will you listen to your big sister," Tamari piped.

Gaara put the cork back into his gourd and walked away.

"Baka," I said as I slapped Kankaro upside the head, "you're lucky that he didn't kill you."

Kankaro's Question

"Why do you always hit me?" Kankaro asked as the sand siblings and I sat down for dinner.

I hit him with a spatula as he reached for the food before it was on the table.

"Because you're a baka," I stated simply.


End file.
